The Wandering Maelstrom
by Vanex
Summary: Naruto's family returns to Konoha only to betray him and kill him. But, Naruto undergoes a regeneration. In his new form, he wanders the world, helping people. Full summary on profile. Konoha Bashing. Namikaze Bashing, kind of. Main Pairing: Naruto x Sora 'OC'
1. Prologue

**Vanex: _Hello all! Well, ever since I created my Time Lord version of Naruto, I knew I was going to make one in which he was confined purely to the Naruto world. In this case, the regeneration cycle is a lost bloodline of the Uzumaki and was the original reason that they were known for having longer lives. Of course, that bloodline faded overtime and the only sign it ever existed is the fact that the Uzumaki have longer lifespans than the average person. And of course, since Naruto's the hero, he gets to have the bloodline._**

_**One other thing is that the concept of Naruto's family surviving and coming back to kill him is of course one that's been used before. In fact, the story that inspired me to use a similar plot to that is Naruto: The Betrayed, which is written by Jay Frost. Of course, if there's one thing you all know about me is that I go my own direction. NOTHING will be in any way similar to Naruto: The Betrayed. All it did was provide me a starting point. So, Jay Frost, I give you my thanks for that and I hope to see some future chapters of the mentioned story, as it's a great one!**_

_**Now, let's get to this story! Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Doctor Who.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_**Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

*Scene Change*

**Prologue**

It is a dark night, many years ago. The village of Uzushiogakure is still standing proudly. But, it is a somber time for the people there. Their First Uzukage, Takato Uzumaki, is at the end of his life, for the thirteenth and final time. There is no coming back for him anymore. His bloodline has run it's course.

Takato coughs as he walks to his bed, knowing his death is upon him. He runs a hand through his gray hair as he thinks about the dream he had last night. It has taken all day, but he has now made sense of it and of how important it is for him to tell it.

He manages to slide into the bed and calls for his family to activate the city-wide intercom. They do so and join him around his bed. He smiles at them, grateful that they are here.

He clears his throat. "People of Uzushiogakure, this is your First Uzukage speaking for what will be the final time. I've had a good, long life, longer than that of most people. But everything must come to an end, and this is my time."

He looks at his family. "But last night, I had a vision. A vision of things to come and you must prepare for them. Years from now, the world will be thrown into chaos at the hands of a man in a mask. His entire purpose is to bring the world under his control. But, all won't be lost. The world still has a chance to be saved, but it's fate will fall into one of my descendants. A wandering Maelstrom, whose life will start off full of anguish and betrayal, but will change over time. Only he can save the world from the masked man. But he can also condemn the world if he so chooses.

You will know him, because on the day of his birth, he will receive a mark of the Shinigami and his life will be bound to an aspect of the Jubi himself. But it is this mark that will condemn his childhood to the anguish I mentioned. When he comes, you must make sure he is set on the right path. The path that will lead him to saving the world, instead of destroying it. Otherwise, all that we know will be lost."

He starts coughing again, but this coughing won't stop. His family try to help him, but it is too late. Death finally claims Takato as he slumps back on the bed. Everyone in the city starts crying, while swearing to themselves that they will make sure his final prophecy will play out the way he hopes.

Time passes. The bloodline of the Uzumaki starts to fade as less and less people get it, until it vanishes completely. Eventually, Uzushio is destroyed during a war, and it's survivors are scattered. One such survivor is a girl named Kushina Uzumaki. However, she is taken to Konoha at a young age to be the second host of Kurama, the Kyubi no Yoko. As such, while she does know of the prophecy and of the Lost Bloodline, she's not a strong believer of either of them. She falls in love with a man named Minato Namikaze. The two get married and Kushina becomes pregnant.

The day she gives birth to her son, Naruto is the darkest day in Konoha's history. A masked man appears and attacks, extracting the Kyubi from Kushina and using him to attack Konoha. Thanks to the efforts of Minato, the man retreats. Minato then seals the Kyubi into his infant son, Naruto, using a seal powered by the Shinigami itself. But all traces of him and his wife vanish, leaving a crying infant with a seal on his stomach behind. An infant named Naruto Uzumaki.

**Vanex: _I know it's a short prologue, but it get's the job done. But, I decided to be fair and have also released the next chapter, so go read it and hopefully enjoy it!_**


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 1

**Vanex: _Hello all! Here is the beginning of Arc 1! This will be a multi-arc story, but the arcs will be short enough that I won't need to split them in multiple stories. Let's get started._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Doctor Who.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_**Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

*Scene Change*

**Arc 1: The Maelstrom's Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

Thirteen years later...

The fight at the Valley of the End has come to a close. The victor, Sasuke Uchiha, has defeated his main rival, Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko. Sasuke stumbles out of the Valley of the End, leaving his scratched headband behind. Just after he leaves, Kakashi Hatake arrives, and he is immediately saddened to see that his favorite student has escaped to Orochimaru.

That sadness turns to anger when his eyes fall on Naruto. Seeing Naruto laying there in defeat, clouds Kakashi's judgment, making him believe that it's Naruto's, no, Kyubi's fault that Sasuke left. Sasuke must have been influenced by the demon's chakra somehow! Kakashi is tempted to kill Naruto right then and there, but he is under orders to bring all survivors back, and Naruto is still alive. So, he roughly picks up Naruto and heads back to Konoha, hoping that Naruto will be punished for his failure.

When he arrives, two ANBU roughly take Naruto from Kakashi and restrain him. Kakashi raises an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"The Council is finally doing what should have be done thirteen years ago."

Kakashi grins. "Excellent."

*Scene Change*

Zetsu watches from nearby as the two ANBU restrain Naruto. He grimaces. "This doesn't look good."

*Scene Change*

Naruto regain consciousness to notice that he is on his knees and his arms are restrained behind his back. _'Was I captured? When I open my eyes, am I going to see Orochimaru looking at me?'_

He opens his eyes to find himself restrained at the gates of Konoha. "What? What's going on?"

Kakashi grins at him. "You're getting what you deserve, you demon trash!"

Naruto's eyes widen. "Kakashi-sensei? Why?"

"It's you're fault Sasuke is gone! He's with Orochimaru by now! You probably wanted him to leave, didn't you? Yeah, you went on the mission to ensure that he defected!"

"That's enough, Kakashi."

Kakashi turns to see that the members of the Council have arrived, followed by the villagers, who are all excited to see what is happening. Tsunade is also there, but she looks like she is pissed. "I apologize, Honorable Council. I let my anger get the best of me."

Homura nods. "It is all forgiven, Kakashi. Now, it's time to get to what this is all about." He glares at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, you failed in your mission to retrieve defecting ninja Sasuke Uchiha. By the decree of the Council, you are sentence to be executed."

Naruto looks at them in shock. "Execution? How can you order that? You would need the approval of the Hoakge, and I don't think Granny Tsunade would give you that approval!"

Homura grins. "Not this time. According to the Konoha charter, in a time of war, the Council can overrule the authority of the Hokage if they believe that the Hokage will compromise the safety of Konoha. Since it's so obviously your fault that Sasuke Uchiha defected, the only course of action to prevent you from getting others to defect is your execution. But, we knew that Tsunade would never order that, so we're using this rule, as we also have used it to revoke the Third Hokage's law about speaking about the circumstances of your birth. And we are in a time of war, thanks to Orochimaru's invasion back during the Chunin Exams."

Naruto notices that the rest of the Konoha 12 are all there and giving him looks of hate. Naruto focuses on one girl in particular. "Sakura."

She snarls. "Don't speak to me you monster! It's because of you that my Sasuke is gone! You were so jealous of him that you always got in my way! You're getting what you deserve!"

Naruto is horrified to see the rest of the Konoha 12 nod in agreement. He can see other familiar faces. Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, Konohamaru, among a few others. All of them are giving him the same look. "You can't do this!"

Koharu glares at him. "Silence! Your execution has long been overdue, you monster! I'm glad we can finally do this!"

"Actually, his execution will be handled by me."

Everyone is surprised at the voice and they all look at the gate to see three people there. Two of the three are quite a shock as they are supposed to be dead, especially the speaker. Tsunade is the one to say something at what everyone is seeing. "Minato Namikaze?"

Indeed, the trio includes Minato Namikaze and he was the one who spoke. The second person is a familiar woman. She is Kushina Uzumaki, Minato's wife. The third person is a stranger, but she looks like a cross between Minato and Kushina. Minato clears his throat. "Yes, I am Minato Namikaze. You recognize my wife, Kushina. And this is my daughter, Mito Namikaze."

Mito does a little bow.

"Anyway, I believe I owe you all an explanation. About what really happened thirteen years ago and how I'm still alive. You see, Naruto is not the first person to contain the Kyubi. He is, in fact, the third. Before him, it was my wife, Kushina. Before her, it was the First Hokage's wife Mito Uzumaki. After Kushina and I got married, she soon become pregnant. The scheduled delivery date was October 10. And Kushina did give birth on that day, to a baby boy. We named him Naruto."

This shocks everyone, to hear that the demon brat is the son of the Fourth Hokage. Naruto is horrified to learn that it was his own father who condemned him to the life he has.

"However, because of the birth, the seal containing the Kyubi in Kushina had weakened. At that time, a masked man appeared. He managed to take Kushina and then ripped the Kyubi from her. He then used the Kyubi to attack Konoha. I managed to break his hold on the Kyubi and he retreated. However, I knew that as long as the Kyubi was alive, that man would come back for him. So, I came up with a plan to destroy the Kyubi once and for all.

I thought about using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, but I didn't want to die. So, I used a slightly different seal. It's still powered by the Shinigami, but what it does is tie the lifeforce of the Kyubi to the lifeforce of a human host. That way, when the human host dies, the monster goes with. So, I sealed it within my own son, knowing that most likely the Kyubi took immediate control of his body, as it's nothing like the seals that were used on Mito and Kushina and there is no way Naruto could retain control. We left Konoha after that to wait for the seal to complete it's work and merge their lifeforces. While we were gone, we decided to have another child, considering that we sacrificed the first one. So, only one year after our departure, Kushina gave birth to our daughter, Mito. Now, the seal should have completed it's work, so we've returned to destroy the Kyubi, forever!"

The crowd is silent for a few moments, before they erupt in cheers, knowing that the demon will soon die.

Naruto is horrified. His own family condemned him from the day he was born? They abandoned him on purpose, just so they could kill him years later?

Minato smiles. "Yes. It's time to finish this." He and the two women walk over to Naruto and stand in front of him. "Your life has come to an end Kyubi. I'm not sad to see you go. Naruto, I don't know if you can hear me in there, but I'm sorry that you never got a chance to truly live. Hopefully, you will understand why I have to do this and will wait for us to join you in heaven with Kami. Goodbye, my son." He charges a familiar attack. "Rasengan!"

He drives it into Naruto's stomach. Everyone can see the attack break through the skin and into his body. They know that even with help from his demon powers, there is no way he can survive. The attack sends Naruto flying back and out of Konoha. He flies through some trees before coming to a rest about a mile outside of Konoha. Minato grins at the crowd. "With that, the Kyubi no Yoko is no more!"

The crowd cheers. The demon is finally dead! The threat is finally gone and all their loved ones have been avenged! The only one who doesn't cheer is Kushina, who just looks out the gate with a sad look. "Goodbye, Naruto. Hopefully, you'll be able to rest in peace, now that you're free of Kurama's control."

*Scene Change*

Zetsu is horrified. "It's just as I feared," says White Zetsu.

"Quickly, we must inform the others of what has happened here," says Black Zetsu.

Zetsu vanishes into the ground, now en route to Amegakure to report directly to the Akatsuki leader.

*Scene Change*

A mile outside Konoha, a few collapsed trees surround the body of Naruto Uzumaki, as he slowly dies.

_'This is it. This is the end. Betrayed by my friends and family. Why, Kami? Why did you forsake me?'_

There is, of course, no reply. The life slowly fades away from Naruto, but then he feels a sudden burst of energy.

_'What is this energy? I can feel it moving through my body. It's not the Kyubi's energy, so what is it? It feels hot and it's getting hotter!'_

Naruto's head and hands start glowing as a golden energy seems to be pouring from said limbs.

_'It's too hot! I can't hold it back anymore! I'm going to explode!'_

The energy shoots out from his head and hands at an intense rate. He can feel himself burn away, but something else takes its place. Different versions of his thoughts fill his head and his perspective of his memories changes as his body morphs. Blonde hair turns black, blue eyes turn brown, and the whisker marks vanish. When the energy vanishes, Naruto has completely changed. He slowly stands up, still feeling the energy coursing through his body. He laughs. He doesn't know why he is laughing, but he is.

"This feels wonderful! I feel refreshed! Wait a moment, my voice sounds different." He looks at himself. "My clothes don't fit me properly anymore. My hands look different. What's going on?"

He stumbles over to a nearby pond and is shocked to see his reflection. "What's happened to me? I've completely changed!" He hears a noise from nearby. "I can figure this out later. Right now, I've got to get out of here!" He quickly rushes out of the area.

Just after he leaves, two ANBU arrive. The first ANBU grumbles. "I can't believe that we've been tasked with retrieving the demon's body."

The second ANBU nods. "That's true, but we really can't just leave it out here. At least Lord Namikaze will become Hokage again, now that he's kicking Tsunade out of office. That drunk bitch should never have been made Hokage in the first place, being the demon lover she is!"

"Well, it doesn't matter. The demon's dead now, so she can drink herself to death for all I care."

They reach the spot where Naruto once lay.

The second ANBU is shocked. "What the hell? Where's the body? You don't think he could have survived, could he?"

The first ANBU shakes his head. "I don't think so. Look at these burn marks on the trees and grass. I think his body somehow caught fire and he was burnt to oblivion. Well, that saves us the trouble of bringing the body back."

The second ANBU grins. "Yeah, that does."

The two ANBU leave, looking forward to telling the Fourth Hokage the news.

*Scene Change*

In Amegakure, the leader of the Akatsuki, Pain, steps back in shock. "Are you sure about this Zetsu?"

"Positive. Naruto Uzumaki is dead and he took the Kyubi with him."

Konan looks at Pain. "Without the Kyubi, our plan is ruined. All nine are needed."

Pain glares at Zetsu. "I want to see a body! Until I see the body, there's a chance he may still be alive! Get going!"

Zetsu nods and departs. Pain slumps into his chair, still shocked at everything he learned.

*Scene Change*

Naruto trips on a rock and stumbles down a hill to a familiar looking bridge. He looks up to see where he is. "Nami no Kuni. I can hide out here until I get this all straightened out!" He runs over the bridge and into town. But, he suddenly feels dizzy and his memories start to overwhelm his mind. He can hear the voices of the villagers in his head.

"Die demon!"

"For the Fourth Hokage!"

"You'll pay for taking away my wife!"

He bumps into someone and his mind clears enough for him to recognize who he's bumped into. "Tsunami, you have to help me!"

Tsunami is confused as she's never seen this person before. "Do I know you?"

"You must hide me from them! You must..." He says no more as his world turns black.

**Vanex: _And that is Chapter 1 of Arc 1. Naruto has been betrayed and has regenerated into a new form. Now that he is in Nami no Kuni, what will happen? See you all next time!_**


	3. Arc 1 Chapter 2

**Vanex: _Hello all! Here is the next chapter!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Doctor Who.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_**Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

*Scene Change*

**Arc 1: The Maelstrom's Beginning**

**Chapter 2**

A few hours later...

"Tsunami, I'm home!"

She smiles. "Hello, Dad."

Tazuna grins. "Well, I've gotten a contract to build a bridge in Mizu no Kuni, so the boys and I will be leaving at the end of the week!"

"That's wonderful! I'll make sure to make your favorite meal before you go."

Tazuna sits down in his chair. "So, did anything happen today?"

"Actually, yes. A stranger bumped into me today, called me by name, begged me for help, and fell unconscious."

"What did you do with him?"

"Well, I couldn't leave him in the street, so I brought him here. He's in the guest room and he hasn't woken up, yet."

"Are you sure you don't know him?"

"Positive. The tattered outfit he was wearing reminded me of Naruto Uzumaki, but this guy looks nothing like him."

*Scene Change*

Naruto twists and turns in his sleep, his mind trying to cope with the regeneration and the memories of the betrayal. "Why Mom? Why Dad? Was my life worth nothing to you? Why didn't you want me?"

*Scene Change*

Jiraiya is surprised to see people celebrating as he walks into Konoha. _'It's odd for them to be celebrating. I had heard that the Uchiha tried to defect. Maybe they're celebrating a successful retrieval. I wouldn't put it past them, considering they worship the ground the Uchiha walks on. Well, __I'd better go report in to Tsunade and then go get Naruto for the training trip.'_

Jiraiya makes his way to the Hokage mansion and sees some ninja moving stuff out of it. Confused, he walks inside and makes his way towards the Hokage's office. He arrives at the little office that is used by the secretary and he sees Shizune packing her stuff. "Shizune? Why the hell are you packing? What's going on?"

Shizune looks at him sadly. "Lord Jiraiya. I'm packing because I'm no longer the secretary here."

"That's ridiculous! There's no way Tsunade would kick you out!"

"She didn't kick me out. She's being kicked out with me. Lady Tsunade is no longer the Hokage."

"That's impossible! According to the charter, the only one who can force a Hokage out of office is a previous Hokage, if said Hokage did not officially retire. All the previous Hokages are dead!"

Shizune shakes her head. "Go see for yourself, Lord Jiraiya."

Jiraiya nods and continues on his way to the Hokage's office. Once he arrives, he knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Jiraiya is puzzled. That wasn't Tsunade's voice he heard. The voice belongs to a male, and there was something familiar about the voice. He opens the door and steps in. His gaze fall on the person sitting behind the desk and his eyes widen. "Minato?"

Minato grins at him and jumps out of the chair. "Jiraiya-sensei! It's good to see you!"

"But how? You're dead!"

"I never died. In fact, both Kushina and I survived."

"If you were alive the whole time, then why weren't you here for Naruto? And if you're here, then why aren't you visiting him in the hospital?"

Minato looks at Jiraiya in confusion. "Why would I be here for the Kyubi, considering he took complete control of my son?"

"Took complete control? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah! Since I used that Dead Demon Consuming Seal variation that you made, that means the Kyubi would have assumed control almost immediately after the sealing was complete."

"I thought I was seeing things when I looked at that seal, but I guess not. You really used that creation of mine. You, Minato, are an idiot!"

Minato is confused. "What are you talking about, sensei?"

"Since you so obviously didn't read the notes on the seal, I'll have to tell them to you! One: The seal does retain the element that the Dead Demon Consuming Seal had in insuring that the host would remain in control! It was Naruto the whole time! Two: That seal was not meant to be used to create a Jinchuriki! It was meant to be used as a last resort suicide to insure the death of an evil madman by tying his or her life-force to your own! By using it to link Naruto to the Kyubi, you insured that Naruto would go to Hell!"

"What do you mean?"

"The Kyubi is a being responsible for countless deaths! It would be sentenced to Hell, regardless of other souls tied to it! Now, it's life-force is unique, different from a normal human's. If it was a human that you had sealed in Naruto, they would have been separated in the afterlife, but in this case, that doesn't happen! You see, the only way for their life-forces to become separate is for the Kyubi itself to separate them! Thus, Naruto would be dragged to Hell along with it! And when it comes to the Tailed Beasts, their deaths aren't permanent! In a few years, the Kyubi will separate itself from Naruto and return to life, as though nothing happened. All you succeeded in doing was sentencing Naruto to Hell for all eternity!"

Minato's eyes widen.

"Furthermore, I have reason to believe that Naruto is the actual chosen one of the Great Toad Sage's prophecy! Now that he's dead, you may have doomed the world to destruction! I was going to take Naruto on a two-and-a-half year training trip, but that's impossible now!" Jiraiya takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "I'm going to go consult the Toads on what has happened and what it means for the prophecy. Don't expect me to forgive either you or Kushina for what you did to Naruto."

Jiraiya leaves the office. Minato sinks into the chair, horrified at the things that his old mentor has said. Jiraiya was right. Minato didn't go over the full information about the seal. He didn't have the time to do so. "What have I done? Oh Kami, what have I done? I can't tell Kushina about this! She was heartbroken enough with the fact that we even used Naruto to get rid of Kyubi! To learn that not only was it meaningless, but that it condemned Naruto to Hell would make things worse!"

*Scene Change*

Naruto's eyes open. He sits up, clutching his head. "What happened? Where am I?" He hiccups and golden energy slips out of his mouth. "What the hell?" He stands up and notices his body again. "That's right. I changed somehow." He goes over to a nearby mirror and takes a good look at his new appearance. "Wow. I look nothing like I used to." The stranger staring back at him in the mirror had dark, semi-curly hair, and brown eyes. He also no longer had the whisker marks. He notices the state of his clothes and how they no longer fit him. "Hmm, I'm going to need to get a new outfit. And it has to be something with no orange. Seriously, what the hell was I thinking? Orange? I must have been on something."

He shrugs and walks over to the door. Just as he's about to open the door, Tsunami opens it from the other side. She jumps. "Oh! You startled me!"

"Sorry about that, Tsunami."

"You called me by name before. Do I know you?"

"Do you know me? Of course you know me! It's me, Naruto!"

"Naruto? But you look nothing like him!"

"I've changed somehow. I still don't know how."

Tsunami is doubtful. "If you are the real Naruto, then answer this question. "What did Inari say that caused you to go storming out of the house?"

"He said that neither me nor my team knew anything about suffering and living a hard life. What pissed me off was how ignorant he was of the problems we had and how hard the life of a ninja actually is."

Tsunami nods. "That's right. It really is you, Naruto. What happened?"

"I'll explain everything I know, over a meal. I'm starving."

Tsunami smiles. "Come on, I'll make you something very delicious."

*Scene Change*

In Orochimaru's base, Orochimaru smirks as he watches Sasuke train, when Kabuto arrives. "What is it, Kabuto?"

Kabuto smirks. "It seems that the people of Konoha were pissed about losing Sasuke, so they decided to take it out on Naruto. He's been executed."

This catches Sasuke's attention. "Executed?"

"That's right. They blamed only him and not the rest of his team for failing to retrieve you and the council used a loophole to have him executed. He's dead."

This shocks Sasuke. "That's not right. Konoha is not one for executions."

Orochimaru laughs. "Ah, but when they all hate one person, it can drive them to do such things. In the case of Naruto, it's because he was the container for the Kyubi no Yoko."

"What?"

"Yes, Naruto contained the beast that attacked thirteen years ago. The people of Konoha only saw Naruto as that beast and ostracized him. Now they've gotten their wish to see him die. Since I haven't noticed any signs of the Kyubi, I assume it died along with him?"

Kabuto nods. "That's correct. However, there is one oddity."

"What is it?"

"According to the ANBU report, there was no trace of the body and there were strange burn marks. They believed that Naruto's body caught fire and was burnt to oblivion."

Orochimaru's eyes narrow. "They are fools to believe that. There is no way a body can just catch fire on its own. I suspect that Naruto might still be alive. Try to locate him."

Kabuto nods and departs. Sasuke resumes his training.

*Scene Change*

Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari (who arrived home just before Naruto woke up) are shocked at the tale Naruto tells them as they eat. "Next thing I know, I'm waking up in your guest bedroom."

Tsunami is horrified. "How could they turn on you like that? After everything you've done for so many people?"

Naruto shrugs. "They've always hated me. Looking back, I don't think it was ever possible for them to ever accept me. It was only a matter of time before they got their wish. As far as they are concerned, Naruto Uzumaki is dead." He looks at his plate, at the little bit of his reflection that he can see. "I could almost believe that this is the result of a body swap, or that I'm just some random person with Naruto's memories, except for the fact I'm wearing the exact same clothes I was wearing before, right down to the bloodstained hole from the Rasengan wound." He stands up. "Thanks for the meal." He then walks towards the door.

Tsunami also stands up. "Where are you going?"

"To get myself some new clothes. It's time for a wardrobe change."

*Scene Change*

Mito sighs. With the death of her brother, she became his replacement on Team 7. There isn't a replacement for Sasuke, yet, as Kakashi and Sakura requested for that to be put off, believing that they will get him back from Orochimaru. Barely any training goes on. All Kakashi and Sakura want to talk about is Sasuke and how great he is. _'Man, how did the Kyubi put up with this team for as long as he did? If I was him, I would have killed these two at the earliest opportunity.'_

She sighs again. _'That's the odd thing. The Kyubi never tried to take revenge. Why didn't he? If I was sealed into another person, I wouldn't be happy about that.'_ A look of horror appears on her face. _'Is it possible that Mom and Dad were wrong and it was Naruto the whole time?'_ She shakes her head. _'Don't be silly. Mom and Dad are seal experts. They have to be right.'_

"Mito! Come see this picture of Sasuke I got!"

Mito sighs one more time as she heads over to where Sakura is.

*Scene Change*

Naruto is now at a clothing shop, going through their selections. "No. No. Too bright. Too dark. Too weird. Too fancy. Isn't there something for me here?" He notices something. "This will do." He takes his selected clothing into a dressing room.

When he steps back out, he looks completely different. His old, blue, ninja shoes are now black and his pants are a light blue. He's replaced his t-shirt with another one. He's also removed his headband, as it means nothing to him now. Naruto looks at himself. "Something's missing." He then notices a gray sweater-jacket. "Perfect!" He grabs it and puts it on, but doesn't zip it up. "Works for me!" Grabbing some more pants, shirts, and shoes, he walks over to the clerk to pay.

*Scene Change*

Jiraiya sighs sadly as he arrives at Mount Myoboku, still thinking about his deceased student, Naruto. He makes his way to the house of Shima and Fukasaku. "Hey, Ma. Hey, Pa."

Fukasaku looks at him, and is immediately startled. "Jiraiya-boy? What's wrong? And what are you doing here anyway?"

"I need to speak to the Great Toad Sage, concerning the prophecy. Something horrible has happened."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Naruto has been killed."

"You mean Minato-boy's son? The one that you were going to train?"

"Yes. He was killed by his own father."

"That's ridiculous! First off, Minato-boy is dead! Second, why would he kill his son?"

Jiraiya sighs. "It's my fault. Let me explain what happened."

*Scene Change*

Naruto grins as he walks in the door. "What do you think? Better than the old, orange outfit."

Tsunami smiles. "It looks good on you, Naruto."

Naruto gives a short bow, before putting the bags containing his other clothes on the ground. "Well then, I'm going to need a new name. I don't want Konoha to learn that I'm alive. But what name should I take?"

Tazuna shrugs. "You'll think of something, kid. Besides, there's also another thing you've got to think about. What are you going to do with your life now? You're no longer a shinobi of Konoha."

Naruto frowns. "That is something I'll have to figure out."

*Scene Change*

Jiraiya walks up to the Great Toad Sage. "Great Toad Sage, I need to speak to you about the prophecy!"

The Great Toad Sage nods. "Yes, I have been expecting you, Jiraiya. The prophecy has changed."

This surprises Jiraiya. "What do you mean it's changed?"

"The prophecy I made has been destroyed. Another prophecy has taken its place. The prophecy of the first Uzukage has become the true prophecy now."

"The prophecy of the first Uzukage? I've never heard about it."

"Unfortunately, I don't know what the actual prophecy is. However, there is someone in Konoha who does."

Jiraiya nods, realizing who. "Kushina."

"You must ask her about the prophecy. It is the only way we can prepare for the chaos to come."

Jiraiya nods as he turns to leave, but before he can do so, Fukasaku rushes over. "Jiraiya-boy, you need to see this!"

"What is it?"

Fukasaku holds up the Toad Summon Contract. "As you know, every twenty years, we check the condition of the contract, which is why we didn't know that Minato-boy was alive."

Jiraiya nods.

"Take a look." He opens the scroll, revealing the names on it. "As you know, when a summoner dies, the fingerprints they make under their signature fade away."

Jiraiya nods again. He didn't notice that Minato's prints were still on it because he wasn't really paying attention as Naruto signed the contract. "Where are you going with this?"

"Look at Naruto's signature!"

He looks. His signature is still the same, and the prints below it are still there. "But, that means-"

"Yes. Naruto is still alive."

**Vanex: _Well, now. Some of you wanted to know where Jiraiya stood on the matter of Naruto and now you know. Now that Jiraiya knows that Naruto is alive, what will he do? And what about Naruto himself? See you all next time!_**


	4. Arc 1 Chapter 3

**Vanex: _Hello all! Sorry, I've been gone for so long. Things have been busy around here. First, my parents decided to have a rummage sale, so I had to help out. I'm just glad all the big stuff was sold, freeing me from having to do any heavy lifting after the sale. Then, my parents went on a vacation to California, so I had to look after the house, the dog, the fish, and my grandpa. Plus, a writing class I'm taking started two weeks ago, so I'm also writing something for that class. _**

_**It's a story about a group of teens who get trapped in a school in which all the hallways and rooms keep changing places, preventing them from leaving. The story dives into the pasts of all the major characters as they try to find their way out. But here's the thing, each person can only leave by whichever entrance they came in. To leave by any other one will result in death. Also, the different characters entered the school at different points in time. The main protagonist is from 2009, another character is from 1960, another one is from 2005, etc.**_

_**Anyway, like I said, sorry for being gone as long as I was. Let's get to the chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Doctor Who.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

"_**Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

*Scene Change*

**Arc 1: The Maelstrom's Beginning**

**Chapter 3**

_Kushina looks around at the void she is in, not knowing how she got there. "Hello? Is anyone here?"_

"_Mom."_

_Kushina turns at hearing the voice, but she still doesn't see anyone. "Hello? Show yourself, whoever you are!"_

"_You know who I am."_

_A figure steps out of the shadows. Kushina's eyes widen as she recognizes her son. "Naruto?"_

"_Why, Mom? Why did you abandon me? Why did you let Dad kill me?"_

"_Naruto, I'm sorry. But we had to free you from Kurama!"_

_Naruto shakes his head. "The Kyubi never controlled me. You abandoned me, left me to die. Why, Mom? Why? Why didn't you love me?"_

_Kushina backs away, crying. "That's not true! I do love you!"_

_Naruto looks sad. "I have to leave, Mom. Forever. I'm being replaced."  
_

"_No! Don't go, Naruto! Don't go!"_

"_Goodbye, Mom. Don't hurt the new me like you did the old me." Naruto turns and walks away._

"_No! Come back, Naruto! I love you! Don't go! Naruto!"_

_Naruto doesn't hear her and keeps walking away. He fades away and another person appears, one with dark hair and brown eyes. The person is glaring at her with his hands in the pockets of his gray sweater-jacket._

Kushina sits up in bed. "Naruto!" She pants, realizing where she is and puts a hand on her face. _'It was a dream. Only a dream.'_ She gets up and heads into the bathroom. She splashes water in her face and looks at her reflection in the mirror. _'Another one of these dreams. I don't know how long I can put up with this!'_

She looks down at the sink. A few moments later, a pair of arms wrap around her. She leans into the embrace, knowing who it is. "Another nightmare, Kushina?"

She nods. "Yes, Minato."

"What happened in this one?"

"I was in a void and Naruto appeared. He confronted me about abandoning and killing him. Then he said something about leaving forever and being replaced. Then he vanished and I was looking at this stranger and he was glaring at me." She shakers her head. "I can't stand these nightmares anymore, Minato! I can't stand seeing my baby boy suffer in so many ways! I can't take it anymore!" She starts crying.

Minato is at a loss. Ever since they left Naruto after sealing the Kyubi inside of him, Kushina has been having dreams of him. Some are good, but most are bad. At first, he thought the Kyubi was somehow responsible for the nightmares, but with the Fox dead, that's no longer a possibility. "We'll figure something out, Kushina. Come on, let's go back to bed."

Kushina nods, letting Minato lead her back to bed.

*Next morning*

Naruto sighs as he looks through a book of names, trying to pick out a new one. "This sucks, having to give up what's left of my identity! Hmm, I wonder what Naruto means, anyway?" He flips to his name. "It's known for being the name of a ramen topping, but it also means maelstrom. Cool." He sighs again. "This is going to take forever." He stands up and stretches. "I think I'm going to go for a walk. I could use the fresh air."

*Scene Change*

Outside of Nami no Kuni, a boat approaches. On board is a group of mercenaries, being led by a ninja with a Konoha headband. However, the headband has a scratch through the middle. The ninja grins. "Excellent. We'll soon be arriving. How do you boys feel about taking over Nami no Kuni?" The mercenaries shout out their approval. The ninja chuckles. "Good. After Nami no Kuni is ours, Konohagakure will be next!"

*Scene Change*

Kushina is cleaning the house when there is a knock at the door. She goes over to open it and is surprised. "Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Kushina, I need to talk to you."

Kushina nods. "Come in." She leads Jiraiya into the living room and they sit down. "What do you need to see me about?"

"I just came from the Toads, due to having to check out the status of the prophecy. The prophecy no longer exists."

"What? What do you mean?"

"According to the Great Toad Sage, another prophecy has taken its place. The prophecy of the First Uzukage."

Kushina's eyes widen. "But that prophecy and the bloodline connected to it are supposed to be myths!"

Jiraiya is confused. "There's a bloodline? Wait, tell me about the prophecy first, and then the bloodline."

"Well, the prophecy was supposedly made by my ancestor, Takato Uzumaki, the First Uzukage, on his deathbed. He said that the world would be thrown into chaos at the hands of a man in a mask, and that the masked man sought to control the world. However, a descendant of Takato, some wandering maelstrom, will be the one able to beat the masked man. However, this maelstrom isn't guaranteed to save the world. It all depends on whether he chooses to save the world or not."

"Did he mention any clues that would lead to finding this descendant?"

"On the day of his birth, the chosen one is supposed to receive a mark of the Shinigami and have his life bound to an aspect of something known as the Jubi."

Jiraiya's eyes widen. "The Jubi?"

Kushina raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, but I don't know what the Jubi is. I've heard the name a few times, but I don't know anything about it"

"Well, I've heard rumors. There are stories that the nine Tailed Beasts were all originally one being known as the Jubi. The Sage of Six Paths was the one who split the Jubi into the Tailed Beasts we know of today. There is speculation that the reason the Tailed Beasts are able to come back to life is that they are all technically one being. Supposedly, the only way to kill the Tailed Beasts and ensure they can't come back is to kill all of them. As long as one lives, the others can come back."

Kushina's eyes widen. "But that would include the Kyubi! That means it will come back!"

"Of course. Didn't Minato tell you about my meeting with him?"

"No! He didn't mention anything!" Tears start falling from Kushina's eyes. "This means that our sacrifice of Naruto was for nothing."

Jiraiya realizes something. "Kushina, you were never really into the idea of sacrificing Naruto, were you?"

"Of course not! He's my son! Minato barely convinced me to go along with it, by convincing me that it was the only option we had. But even so, I just couldn't put my heart into this plan. I still have nightmares about him!"

Jiraiya sighs, seeing just how deeply affected Kushina was by what had happened with Naruto. Thinking about Naruto brings another realization. "Wait, you said that the descendant would be marked with a mark of the Shinigami. I would think that the seal used to lock the Kyubi inside of Naruto would count, as well as fulfill the part about being bound to an aspect of the Jubi. Plus, since he's your son, it makes him a direct descendant of the First Uzukage."

"That's true, but there's no point now! He's dead!"

Jiraiya is silent, having decided to not reveal the truth about Naruto still being alive. "Kushina, what is the bloodline you spoke of before?"

"Well, it supposedly is the reason that the Uzumaki were originally known for having long lives, but the number of people who developed the full bloodline had dwindled to basically nothing by the time I was born, so I have my doubts. Anyway, the bloodline was known as the Regeneration Cycle. If a person with this bloodline were to die either from natural causes or from suffering a fatal injury of some sort, the body would undergo a metamorphosis to save the person's life. The person would get a new face, voice, body, everything. Even the mind undergoes this change, leaving the person with a new personality. The only thing that remain completely intact are the memories. A person with the full bloodline can regenerate a total of twelve times, meaning thirteen incarnations."

Jiraiya's eyes widen again. "So that's how."

"What are you talking about?"

Jiraya shakes his head. "Nothing. I have to go now. Thanks for talking to me."

"Sure thing, Jiraiya-sensei. You're always welcome here, despite your perverted ways."

Jiraiya thinks to himself as he leaves. _'After that discussion, I'm certain that Naruto is the one mentioned in the prophecy. But if he did survive by regenerating, then that means he looks nothing like he used to. If only I had some way of locating him!'_

*Scene Change*

Naruto's walk leads him back to the bridge, where he can look over the water. It's then that he notices the boat approaching and immediately gets a bad feeling. He frowns. "This could be trouble."

**Vanex: _Again, sorry for being gone for so long. Like I said, it's been a crazy couple of weeks. See __you all next time!_**


End file.
